


Of Mistrust and Guitar Lessons

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levy's suspicious of Gajeel's disappearing all day and Laxus is ready to murder someone. - One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mistrust and Guitar Lessons

It was the understatement of the year to say that Levy was suspicious. It was also an understatement, however, to say that she was embarrassed for feeling that way.

"I know, Lulu, that it sounds crazy, but I just-"

"Not at all," Lucy had assured her one day after the script mage spilled her guts on what was bothering her the past few days. "But you know what? I think don't think he's doing anything. So don't worry about it."

But she did worry about it. Constantly. Every single time he left the apartment early or came back late. And then there was the fact that he came home smelling of…of some sort of perfume. It was familiar, but she just couldn't place it.

And she asked Lily about it. Or, rather, she cried to the former Edolas inhabitant, who only patted her on the head as he stood on the table she was laying it against, sobbing.

"There is no one, Levy," he began, "that Gajeel loves more than you. You know that. And trust me! He is the only man I hold in higher regard than myself. So do not fret any longer."

But even his words meant little to her. And as she laid in bed next to the Iron Dragon Slayer every night, it was all she could do not to just vent to him. To express to him how she had been feeling.

Yet she couldn't. She'd let him kiss her cheek and snuggle her at night as she laid there, in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling, listening to him breathing. Was someone else doing the same? At different times? Laying there with him, cuddling in the way that she just knew would kill him if it got out? Did he tell her that he loved her too? That she was the only one that he ever let in? That it was him, her, and their kitty till the end? Let her rub his tummy when he got back from the train station, kiss and snuggle him until he felt better?

Was she his shrimp too?

Was she? She really,  _really_  needed to know.

It was eating her alive, the not knowing. And it was obvious to most everyone that something was off with her. Especially Droy and Jet, but she'd never tell them what her problem was. Not when it was something like that. They'd tried for years to get her to see that he was no good for her, so it just wasn't a feasible to mention to them that he  _might_  be cheating on her. No, she couldn't do that.

But even if he wasn't, something was up. Because Gajeel was…different. Not as attentive. Granted, he wasn't the sharpest nail in the box, but he was usually pretty observant. About her anyhow. He knew when she was mad at him, could tell when something was upsetting her. They spent nearly every hour together when one wasn't out on a job. They'd go out to eat, she'd force him to go shopping, he'd take her to see plays even though he hated them. They did everything together. They loved each other.

Or at least she thought they did.

It drove her insane, practically, the thought of it possibly being true. Insane enough that she found herself, one day after Gajeel disappeared, recruiting the help of two other people.

"Please?" she begged. "Really, I-"

"Why would I ever help you?" Laxus snorted, looking off as he crossed his arms over his chest, the coat hanging off his shoulders fluttering in the wind. "Like I care about you and stupid Gajeel."

"I care," Natsu said ecstatically as he nodded his head. "I just, uh, don't really get what we're doing."

"I want you two to help me trail him," she said then, quickly. "You can do it, huh? With your dragon nose or whatever?"

"I could," Laxus grumbled. "But I ain't."

"Don't you worry, Levy," Natsu said, grinning at her as they stood outside the guildhall, people milling around. "You're safe with me! We'll figure out exactly where he's going, when he's going, and with who. You can trust us!"

"You," Laxus said simply before turning to walk away. "I have shit to do."

"What could be more important than helping one of our friends figure out…" Natsu looked to Levy. "What are we doing again?"

"Anything," Laxus grumbled. "Anything would be more important. I would risk the chance of being executed over doing this."

Natsu blinked while Levy only rolled her eyes. Then the Salamander reached over to toss an arm around her.

"Don't worry, Levy. You're in good hands with me," he said, grinning at her. "And since Lucy's busy today-"

"Busy? With what?"

"Did I say busy? I meant has kicked me out of her apartment and won't let me come back in."

Levy only sighed, glancing after Laxus before shaking her head. Natsu would have to do.

"He's at the apartment right now. Or he was, before," she said, glancing at the man who still had an arm around her. He was busy biting the nails on his other hand. "Natsu?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you hear me? He's at the apartment."

"Who is?"

Rolling her eyes, she slipped out of his grasp. "Just come on, Natsu. I'll explain on the way."

"Right on," he agreed, heading after her. "Just let me go get Happy, huh? He's in the guild right now, with Wendy and Carla. He-"

"Wendy," Levy said then. "Yeah, get them too. Or at least Wendy. She can replace Laxus."

"Sure, sure," he said with a shrug. "Whatever you want."

So that's how they ended up, the five of them, walking down the streets of Magnolia. And even though Levy thoroughly liked the two dragon slayers and their Exceed companions, she never could say that she really hungout with them one on one. Err, one on four. But hey, she was desperate.

"I dunno," Wendy was saying as they headed towards Gajeel and Levy's apartment building. "Isn't this kinda…bad? Spying on Gajeel? I mean-"

"Nah, Wendy," Natsu said with a shake of his head. "That's not what we're doing at all."

"It's not?"

"No." Then he paused and glanced at Levy. "Is it?"

She only sighed while Carla took to speaking for her.

"It is precisely what we're doing," she said as she flew along above their heads, Happy with her. "And also deplorable. Honestly, Levy, if you suspect your boyfriend of cheating on you, the best, most mature way to handle it would be for you to confront him in an even manner and allow-"

"Yeah, but then Natsu and I wouldn't be able to have any fun," Happy complained. "I think this is a great idea, Levy."

She only sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. To Carla, she said, "But if he was, then what would he do, but lie to me? So what would that prove?"

"I just find this highly immature."

"Immature's my middle name," Natsu told them all happily. "Or at least that's what Lucy says."

"No," Wendy sighed. "She says Natsu, you're so immature."

"Same thing."

Levy ignored the rest of them then as they went along. She was worried about them possibly running into Gajeel before they had a chance to follow him. That would ruin everything. And she really needed to know, truly needed to know, that day. Not the next or the one after that. She was going insane with no solid proof. And sure, she could have followed Gajeel herself, but that would have been riskier. He could have seen her or smelled her or something. No, she'd have to go with Natsu and Wendy, trailing blocks behind.

It was the only way.

Before they even got to he apartment, there was a change of plans. Or rather, they were all walking down the street when Natsu suddenly turned off, down another road.

"What are you doing?" Levy asked, heading after him. "Natsu?"

"You don't smell him? Wendy? His scent's fresh," he told them as he took a big whiff of the air. "This way, guys."

So it began. Levy reminded him not to follow too closely, but Natsu said he wasn't around. It was just a fresh scent. He'd been that way some time in the last twenty minutes or so.

It felt like the forever, the longer they walked along. Wendy eventually caught whiff of the scent as well, which excited the teenager. Her Exceed companion though, only shook her head.

Not that Levy cared. Carla could judge her all she liked. It didn't matter. If she found out that Gajeel wasn't cheating on her, she'd laugh it off and move on. Maybe even tell him so that he could laugh too and assure her that something like that would never happen.

The longer they walked though, the more nervous Levy became. Especially when she recognized the street they turned down.

"Isn't this-"

"There he is." Natsu pointed as they came to a stop in front of a house. "In…in Lisanna's house?"

Levy blinked then, as they stood there. It was risky, of course, as he could probably see them if he looked out a window, there on the sidewalk, but she wasn't thinking straight.

"No," Levy said softly. "Not Lisanna."

"Huh?" Natsu glanced at her as Wendy just looked fearful, no doubt thinking that there was about to be a big blowup or fight. She never rightly liked confrontations.

Levy swallowed. "I saw Lisanna up at the guild. You were with her before I got you. Remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And Elfman was with Ever," she went on. So he couldn't be hanging out with him (though that never really crossed anyone's mind).

"Then…" Natsu was thinking hard, but Wendy's already connected the dots.

"Mira wasn't at the guild today, was she?" Happy asked softly, more to Carla, as he came to rest atop Natsu's head. Still not connecting the dots, the Salamander only shrugged.

"Of course not. I can smell her in there too," he said as Wendy looked to Carla.

"Um…" She looked around. "I think we're gonna go. Didn't we have something to do today, Carla? Some-"

"Mirajane," Levy said slowly, still staring at the house. "And Gajeel."

Happy, who was usually overjoyed by such a dramatic twist, was currently only feeling crummy.

"Maybe we should go knock on the door," he suggested softly to Levy. "I'm sure there's an explanation. Huh?"

Yeah. Levy had lost out to the freaking model Mirajane in a war she didn't know she was fighting.

Part of her wanted to go over there and make a big scene. You know, the dramatic part of her. The other part had a much, much better idea.

Much.

"The fuck you idiots want?" Laxus grumbled later. They'd rushed back to the guild to find him. Err, Levy did. The others just wanted the heck out of there. And fast.

"Someone to explain this whole thing to me," Natsu sighed as he and Levy stood before Laxus' usual table. Happy had gone off with Wendy and Carla as they headed over to the table Erza and Gray were seated at. Even he wasn't love thirsty enough to stick around for the conclusion of what was going on. Because, even though he considered himself to be a practical idiot at times, he knew well enough what Levy was doing.

She was getting ready to tell Laxus Dreyar that his girlfriend was screwing around on him. That was not only more drama than Happy wanted, but also more than likely more bloodshed than he'd ever seen in his entire life.

Shiver.

"Go away, Natsu," Levy said simply, not even glancing at him. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," he mumbled, dejectedly heading back over to Lisanna, who'd been waiting for him. What exact had happened?

"What do you want?' Laxus repeated, his tone still gruff, but his interest slightly growing. He had been seated with his feet kicked back on the table, leaning backwards in the chair. Once Natsu was gone though, he slammed his feet back down onto the ground, staring at Levy.

When she told him, well, it would be an understatement to say that he was a little upset. He was a lot upset. Fast. She hadn't even finished the whole tale before he was up and storming out of the guild, causing quite the scene as Levy headed after him.

"What was that about?" Lisanna asked Natsu as they sat together at a table. He glanced over before shrugging.

"Oh. It was that thing that I told you I didn't understand," he explained as he sat across from her. "With Mirajane and Gajeel and Levy and cheating and scents. I really don't-"

"Wait, what?" She cocked her head to the side. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "I think Mira and Gajeel are secretly dating or something. Anyhow, he's over at your house right now. He-"

"What? Natsu, that's not what they're doing," she said, looking back to the guildhall doors. Levy and Laxus were long gone by then though. "Honest. They're not."

And after she explained it all to him, Natsu only grinned and nodded.

"That makes a lot more sense," he agreed though Lisanna only shook her head. Mirajane was in for quite the surprise, she figured.

And she was. It shocked both her and Gajeel when the sound of banging could be heard on the front door of her usually calm house. She just lived there with her two siblings and, honestly, other than Laxus and Natsu, there were rarely any guests.

"Mira! You open this damn door!" Laxus was screaming as he, of course, was the one banging. He could smell Gajeel in there as well as Mira. Levy was standing beside him, trying to look as angry, but it was hard. Laxus looked downright pissed. Not cool or calm like usual.

It was Gajeel though who opened it. Before Levy could say anything or respond to his shocked look, Laxus had the other slayer by the collar and lifted him up. That alone was a feat, but Laxus wasn't done. He then rushed him over to the nearest wall in the house, slamming him up against it.

"What the-"

"The hell you think you get off? Huh?" Laxus' teeth were gnashing then, his canines being plainly shown off. "I'm going to fucking rip you to-"

"What's going on?" Mira was over on the couch in the living room, her guitar in her hand as she stared in shock. Her eyes shifted from Laxus and Gajeel to Levy. "What's wrong?"

Levy's mouth was dry then though. She'd worked up a whole speech to yell at Gajeel as well as Mira, who'd betrayed her just as deeply. But it was just…gone. From her mouth and memory. Nothing was coming out as she stood in the entranceway to the house.

"I'm gonna fucking-"

"Laxus," Mira finally got out as she stood, propping her guitar against the couch where another guitar sat. Another… Gajeel's guitar? "Behave!"

And even though he was pissed, even though he'd been ready to murder someone, that word was still one that Laxus was conditioned to. Mira said it to him enough. He dropped Gajeel, just like that before turning to look at her, though his eyes were still shaded over.

"You have ten fucking seconds, Mirajane, before I destroy this damn-"

"What is going on?" she asked, frowning at him before at Levy. "Honestly?"

"I-I," the other woman stuttered before coming further into the house. The shock was wearing off into anger once more. Right. Anger. That's the emotion she needed to keep. "I know that you've been cheating on me, Gajeel?"

Honestly, the man was trying to keep his own emotions in check then and not rip Laxus' head from his body.

"You what?" he growled as Laxus kept glaring at his own girlfriend. "Why would you-"

"You smell just like Mira every freaking night. And you are always gone. Always. And then I followed you here-"

"You what? You followed me? Shrimp, that's-"

"Don't call me that! And this is all your fault, Gajeel. Not mine. You-"

"How could you have him here, Mira?" Laxus growled as she moved to come over to him, staring at him with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"You think that I'm…" She giggled. "Laxus, honestly?"

"What?" he grumbled.

"You think that I would sleep with someone else? Gajeel? That if I did it would be-" She stopped herself with giggle. Laxus was still tense though.

"Why the hell is that funny?" Gajeel grumbled, turning his dark eyes from Levy to her. "Huh? What are you-"

"If you're not having sex then what are you doing?" Levy asked, her tone nearly as dark as Gajeel's then as she glared at Mira. She thought the whole thing was funny? Seriously? "Huh?"

"I'm fucking learning to play my damn guitar better, shrimp," he growled as he glared at her.

"You- What?"

Laxus blinked. Then he took a step closer to Mirajane, who was still giggling, and sniffed her. That made her giggle some more.

"You hardly have his scent on you," he mumbled. "But he smells like you."

"Not me," Mira said. "The house. It's that air freshener, I'm sure, that I use that you smell on him. Believe me, Laxus, I-" Then she stopped to laugh some more. "This is too funny. Wait till I tell Lisanna! And Elfman and Lucy and Natsu-"

"So you're not having sex with her? Or anyone?" Levy asked Gajeel who was still rubbing at his then sore neck.

"No," he growled, glaring at her. "And where do you think you get off, huh? Following me? Bringing that idiot here-"

"But… Why would you sneak around like this? You-"

"I was going to surprise you," he grumbled as she came closer to him. "I've been learning…songs to sing. For you. 'cause you said it embarrasses you when I get up in front of the guild. That you don't think I'm that good. And I thought- Hey! I ain't forgiven you yet."

It didn't matter. She'd launched herself into his arms and wasn't letting go. The animosity in the room was melting between them, but Laxus and Mira were still going strong.

"You were jealous, you were jealous," the barmaid taunted as her boyfriend only crossed his arms and looked off. "You were jealous, you were-"

"Shut the fuck up, Mira. Seriously. Before I-"

"Kiss me and tell me that you love me? Huh, Mr. Jealousy?" She bounced in front of him, but he wouldn't look at her. "So if I did cheat on you, what? Would you-"

"I'd fucking kill you."

"Would you try and win me back?" she kept up, disregarding his statement. "Buy me things? Or, ooh, would you try and-"

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to still kill you," he growled to which Mira giggled before moving to wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek.

"How long have you thought this?" Gajeel was asking Levy softly at the same moment.

"A few weeks," she sniffled as she let him go. She was feeling…just emotional. No one emotion in particular. Just a bunch, all at once. Gajeel was losing his aggravation though, which was always good. "I even asked Lily about it, but he just told me not to worry."

Gajeel sighed, standing there for a moment before glancing over at Mirajane and Laxus. They looked like they were about to either murder one another or do some really inappropriate things. Not wishing to witness either, he rushed to get his guitar.

"Bye, Gajeel," Mira sang as he packed it up before heading to the door, throwing an arm over Levy's shoulders to pull her along with him. "Bye, Levy. Remember your next lesson is on Wednesday."

"The hell it is," Laxus growled, turning to glare at him two. "You're not allowed back in this house! Either of you!"

They closed the door on the way back, though Gajeel could still hear Mirajane giggling. The further they got from the house though, the more the giggles turned to something else and he immediately tried to focus on other things.

Like his shrimp. She was just walking along next to him, staring down at the ground, and even though he wanted to be pissed at her, and he was, she was still just that. His. And he didn't like to see her upset.

"Hey," he finally grumbled, reaching out with one hand to tap her on the head. When she looked up at him, he only grinned slightly. "When we get home, I'll play you what I've learned, huh?"

She only looked back down. "You're mad at me. I can tell. And I was wrong. I got so worked up over something that-"

"Shrimp," he finally grunted before knocking on her head a little harder. When she looked up, he said, "Don't beat yourself up. If I thought you were messing around, I'd… There wouldn't be any explaining it to me! I'd have done far worse."

That made her giggle slightly, sniffling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He threw the arm that wasn't carrying his guitar case over her shoulders, pulling her close to him as they walked down the sidewalk. "So don't worry about it, alright?"

"'kay."

Leaning down, he kissed her head before shaking his own.

"If you wanna know the truth," he began slowly, making her glance up at him. "I don't think that Mira helped me that much."

"Oh, yeah?" Levy sighed.

"Yeah. I think that I'm, you know, way better than her. She really was just holding me back, I think."

Oh boy." Rolling her eyes, Levy couldn't help, but smiling slightly. Everything was right with the world again.

Finally.

  
  



End file.
